


87

by tearoseglasses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dont read if you cant handle gore, Experimental Style, FEV Experiments, Holotape type of writing, Vault 87, dont, i may rewrite this in a different style or include it in a story at some point, im warning you here, it be short, its supposed to be recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: This is your last warning. I dont get very descriptive. But still. Dont. Read. If. You. Cant. Handle. Gore. be responsible for your own mental safety.
Kudos: 1





	87

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning. I dont get very descriptive. But still. Dont. Read. If. You. Cant. Handle. Gore. be responsible for your own mental safety.

Journal Entry 5

I’ve administered the virus to test subject -----

She is unconscious at the moment, but her heart rate has continued to spike for the three hours. I’ll continue to monitor it. As she is one of the first, we have no idea how she will respond. Others have died. They were already dying. She wasn’t. Perhaps she will be strong enough.

Journal Entry 7

She is still unconscious, but something is happening to her skin. It’s almost transparent at points, like a model body with a see-through encasing that was used to teach us anatomy. We administered another dose. Most don’t survive this long.

Journal Entry 8

No change. 

Journal Entry 12

Her skin is no longer transparent. It looks… Scaly. Hard. Flakey. One of the past ones, their skin sloughed off after this point and we killed them out of mercy, much to the disappointment of the head scientist. This is much different.

Journal Entry 20

Oh god… Her... ------- identified it before any of the rest of us could manage before running. It’s her  _ uterus _ . And everything attached to it. It looks like a sea creature, just it’s still attached to her. Like. She was turned. Inside out. I think I’m going to be sick. 

Oh- She’s moving. Oh my god-

Journal Entry 21

She ripped it off. At the. The connection. The vaginal opening. There. There was no. Hole. Her entire reproductive system is just. Gone. 

  
  


Journal Entry 25

Her breasts have lost most of their shape. Her skin looks… Green? Green. Like a swamp green. Mucky and brown. 

We know know the FEV strain she was given kills the reproductive system. ---------’s patient lost his… God I can’t do this. Not tonight.

Journal Entry 40

She no longer looks human. She has the basic shape of a human. But not.  _ Human _ . --------- has dubbed them Mutants. Not very creative in my opinion. But she recognizes no one. She will not respond back with words. 

\--------- has told ---- that he will go in the chamber and try and speak with her. She has no idea we are outside the window. It is a mirror to her. I am grateful for that. 

Can I even call her a her anymore…?

Journal Entry 41

\---- is going in right now. The mutant has never seen the door open. It does not seem to notice hi- ----! Oh god-!

Journal Entry 45

\----...

Journal Entry 50

We never should have done this.

Journal Entry 52

They. We’re done for. This is it. There’s no way for us to kill all of them. Damn it.


End file.
